


【加拉咕哒♂】Stand by Me

by EtherealEstrellada



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEstrellada/pseuds/EtherealEstrellada
Relationships: 加拉咕哒





	【加拉咕哒♂】Stand by Me

本文写于18年初第二部刚出的时候，但是因为之前惨遭制裁，现在修订一下重发，如果文里有一些和游戏剧情不符的地方还请见谅。  
加拉哈德的职介设定为saber  
有兰斯洛特和加拉哈德的亲子线，老父亲兰斯洛特或成本作最大助攻（各种意义上）

——————ok的话请看正文———————  
  
大约已经到了午夜时分，不知从何处吹来的风吹散了原本笼罩森林的迷雾，然而当风声过去后，森林又恢复了原有的寂静；苍白的月光照下来，冷冷地，不带一丝感情；上了年岁的老树根虬根盘结分布在地上，这是它努力生存的证明。不过地上最显眼的要数三具怪鸟的尸体，原本艳丽的羽毛此刻沾满血污，长喙微张着，仿佛搁浅的牡蛎。

尸体的不远处站着四个人，准确地说应该是三个——因为一个黑发穿白制服的少年正在被一个高瘦的白发少年抱在怀里。旁边更高大些的紫发男人担忧地看着这一情景，想了想还是开口：“master的情况已经不能再拖了，必须马上带他回迦勒底治疗……”

“我拒绝。”少年不等紫发男人说完就下了结论，“兰斯洛特卿，你到底有没有自觉，现在的迦勒底早就不是你上次被召唤出来时的迦勒底了。”明明平时是怎么也挑不出错的性格，可是唯有对上这个男人时，少年的语气里总是夹杂着或讥讽、或愤怒的“不把爹当爹”的因素。  
  
当然，少年的态度不完全是叛逆心理作祟。迦勒底自从被建立以来就命运坎坷，几任所长和代理所长更是都不得善终。现在它被易手到了千界树的名下，全部人员遭到大换血。那些从废墟中幸存，然后互相扶持、共同苦中作乐的可靠同伴们早就不见了。狡兔死，良狗烹，现在迦勒底成员非但不感谢master拯救人理的功绩，反而对他处处提防。如果不是达·芬奇和福尔摩斯之前的努力，他的master恐怕现在还在牢房里关着呢。

这次的事件根本不是什么意外，少年忿忿地想。此次本来是要试验新的蓝卡队的，master一直运气不佳地未能与玉藻前或是孔明、梅林缔结契约，而自己的父亲——就算自己再讨厌他也不得不承认他剑术上的优秀——是saber职介的主要输出，只是要想发挥更大实力的话必须有相对的辅助才行。Master闭门思考良久，最终决定把兰斯洛特和他，还有那个因为曾经被他附身所以使用着相同宝具的少女组在了一起。  
  
因为是初次出征，少年御主特地嘱咐负责灵子转移的人去一个难度低的特异点即可。谁料想，虽然踏足的是熟悉的土地，但是遇到的敌人却是从未见过。对方虽然是lancer职介，但是却有着足以媲美archer的敏捷度和机动性，经常盘旋于高空，然后趁他们一个不留神俯冲下来，用长喙进行攻击，如此这般，即使白发少年和兰斯洛特处于职介克制，这场仗也打得异常辛苦。御主不得不多用了两条令咒使白发少年和少女解放宝具才勉强防御住了攻击，有机会反击敌人。然而在赢了后他们的御主早就因为过多的宝具解放而魔力告急。  
  
故意的，绝对是那帮混-蛋故意的，那三只怪鸟怎么看也不像是这个年代的东西，反而有现代魔术的痕迹，明明已经很小心了，没想到还是……  
  
“可是加拉哈德卿，这里的年代太过久远，无论是卫生条件还是技术都无法与现代文明比拟……”拿着和他相同盾牌的少女委婉地附和了兰斯洛特的意见。  
  
“玛修，事已至此，你还相信那些伪君子吗？”一改刚刚对兰斯洛特的态度，加拉哈德对玛修充满着和蔼与耐心，“你难道忘了当时受过的刁难了吗？尤其是在从者们没有回到迦勒底的时候。”  
  
是的，在他们的御主藤丸立香重拾御主身份后，陪在他身边的除了一直都在的玛修，还有意外被召唤的加拉哈德。由于7个职介的御主早就被A组的7个人占据，藤丸立香不得不作为extra职介的御主行动，使役的自然是为了保护前辈强制自己变回从者的玛修。在玛修重新拿起盾牌的时候，召唤阵出现了预想之外的异动——加拉哈德现世了。

藤丸立香就这样成为了迦勒底唯一一名拥有两位从者的御主，但这除了引起其他御主更大的不满外并没有让立香获得一些应有的尊重。小到永远填不饱肚子的饭，大到模拟训练时的毫不留情。长此以往，就算是最圣洁的骑士加拉哈德心中也难免生出诸多不满，偏偏藤丸立香总是一忍再忍，自己碍于骑士道总不能做与御主意愿相悖的事。经过一天的艰苦训练，三个人总是一身疲惫的回到宿舍，常常是两位从者默默坐在椅子上相对无言，藤丸立香勉强打起精神活跃气氛，告诉他们这样的日子总会过去，他相信着福尔摩斯和达·芬奇交给他的法宝。  
  
“我看这次他们是想置master于死地的。”加拉哈德继续说道，“可是他们低估了这块盾牌的厉害。‘已然遥远的理想之城’，只要内心不屈服的话，城墙就绝对不会崩塌。”  
  
“可是……我们要怎么向迦勒底的人解释啊……”玛修犯起了难，撒谎毕竟不是她的强项。  
  
“放心吧玛修，不会让你为难的。”加拉哈德善解人意地说，随后转向了兰斯洛特，“兰斯洛特卿，就由你来负责善后工作吧，不要用那种眼神看着我，你只要拿出哄女人的一半功力所有问题就迎刃而解了——听见了没有？”  
  
被点名的兰斯洛特有些措手不及，但是看到加拉哈德的眼神他还是决定老老实实当个儿子控。突然又想起了什么，兰斯洛特把手伸进衣服的暗袋摸索了一阵，掏出了一个小瓶子，犹豫再三后还是把它交给了加拉哈德：“既然无法阻拦你，就请你好好照顾master吧。”  
  
疑惑地接过瓶子，端详了良久才猛然明白里面是什么东西的加拉哈德脸涨红得像是整口吞下了高文刚刚煮出来的土豆：“你是变态吗？居然随身带着这种东西！”  
  
“唔……就……你看……这里的美女在历史上都很有名，master又说这次的难度不会太大，说不定就有机会一睹她们的芳容呢……”大失败啊兰斯洛特卿，这已经是你第多少次在你儿子面前颜面扫地了。  
  
临走前，兰斯洛特发挥他最后的余热帮助加拉哈德把master安顿在了某个猎人为了打猎在森林里设置的简易小木屋里，这已经是现阶段最好的落脚点了。早在刚刚寻找安置地时，兰斯洛特就一直一副欲言又止的样子，也许是苦于找不到合适的表达方式而不知怎么开口吧。到了不得不离开的最后关头，兰斯洛特巧妙地避开了玛修，用只有两个人的音量对加拉哈德说：“如果master口渴的话，就给他喝水吧，足够的水。”  
  
传送阵的光亮起又熄灭，终于只剩下加拉哈德和藤丸立香两个人了。藤丸立香正在木板床上睡着，胸口有规律地一起一伏，加拉哈德的情绪也逐渐镇稳定下来。煤油灯在桌子上燃烧，把立香的脸染上了暖色，这让加拉哈德回想起立香央求他和兰斯洛特组队的那天。  
  
本来，用脚趾头想也知道加拉哈德不可能忍受和自己的父亲共事，但是藤丸立香叫加拉哈德过去时正好赶上他刚睡完午觉，他在加拉哈德面前一向不拘小节。当他望向加拉哈德时，或许是刚睡醒的缘故，眼睛里还有几分湿意，配上他湛蓝的眼睛，就像澄澈的湖面上泛着波光；睡袍的前两颗纽扣敞开，脖颈和锁骨优美的线条一览无余。“加拉哈德卿，关于新的作战方案……”每次立香直视加拉哈德的眼睛时，由于身高差，总会不由自主地带上些可怜巴巴的神情，不过当得知要和自己一直厌恶的那个男人一起出征，加拉哈德还是下意识地皱了皱眉。“对不起，加拉哈德卿！我知道这是个很过分的请求，”藤丸立香的情绪有些激动，两手抓住了加拉哈德的胳膊，“可是我也想不出更好的办法了……”  
  
双手的热度从胳膊处传来，连带着加拉哈德的脸也有点发烫。大概是被这种热度烫昏了头吧，加拉哈德鬼使神差地答应了下来。本来已经做好被拒绝准备的藤丸立香被喜悦冲昏了头脑，一高兴给了加拉哈德一个大大的拥抱，大到他的头深深埋进加拉哈德肩膀的那种。于是，在都看不见彼此的脸的情况下，两个人都悄悄地红了脸颊。  
  
藤丸立香的咳嗽声将加拉哈德拉回现实。糟了，光顾着回忆过去却忘了master正在危险之中，加拉哈德暗自责怪自己。立香觉得肺部又疼又痒，仿佛在被上千根小针扎着，看着立香痛苦的表情，无论是前生还是现世都没有照顾别人经验的加拉哈德十分地不知所措。Master咳得这么厉害，难道是渴了？加拉哈德突然想到兰斯洛特最后的嘱咐，可是最近的水源地离着也有好几公里，就算是以从者的脚力，他也不放心把master一个人留在这儿。“咳咳咳……”立香的咳嗽声更大了，每次都像是要把肺咳出来一样。没办法了，加拉哈德心想，就算master不愿意，也只能先解决燃眉之急了。于是，他俯下身，向立香的嘴唇凑了过去。  
  
温热的液体从口中渡过，情况总算是缓解了一些，立香微微睁开了眼睛，熟悉的面孔映入眼帘，使他心安了许多。“加拉……哈德卿……”他有气无力地呼唤着，手微微抬起，却已经是他能用的最大力气

“master……”加拉哈德伸手将立香的手紧紧握住，怎奈何他两只手的温度也温暖不了原本的冰冷，“我要……怎么救你啊……”  
  
“魔力，魔力已经快用完了……加拉哈德，帮我……”立香用恳求的目光望向加拉哈德，这时加拉哈德才猛然明白，自己那个精虫上脑的父亲所说的“渴”并非只是口渴，而所谓的“水”意思是……并不像其他从者一被召唤就被灌输了相关知识，加拉哈德原本并不属于这个世界，自己是怎么来到迦勒底是的也一直成谜。如果不是某天那个金闪闪的弓兵第一百零一次骚扰亚瑟王未遂转而去找圆桌同僚聊起R18话题，生生将他从睡梦中吵醒，他恐怕还是一个不知道补魔为何物的傻瓜呢。  
  
“master，立香，”加拉哈德的手抚上立香的脸，“我的剑只属于您，我的盾只属于您，我的心也……”说着，他灵子化了铠甲。  
  
立香就不见天日的皮肤是那么的白皙，加拉哈德双手颤抖地抚了上去。不仅限于身体相交、魔术回路相连，加拉哈德心里还涌现出许多无法言喻的感情。只是他还是个初出茅庐的青涩骑士，他实在是无法像他父亲兰斯洛特，或是高文、崔斯坦他们那样对心仪的人滔滔不绝地发射溢美之词。  
  
“立香，你把我所有的一切都夺走了，要负起责任来啊……”加拉哈德凑近御主的耳朵用气声说道。  
  
  
  
第二天，趁立香还在熟睡，加拉哈德联系了身在迦勒底的玛修，并且告诉她由于master身体仍需恢复，要晚几天再回去。随后，他便和立香搬去城里，在那儿度过了一段难忘的日子，这么美丽的城市，如果不充分领略它的风情岂不是太可惜了？  
  
此刻，他和立香正坐在山顶的长椅上等待日落，由于之前的狂欢，立香正半眯着眼靠在他身上。加拉哈德的心情从未这么的清朗、舒畅。他的母亲生下他不久就去世了，从小陪伴着他的只有修道院枯燥的经文和空洞的圣歌，那个不苟言笑的院长告诫着他只能爱着上帝。而他的父亲，也许是无法原谅他曾经对母亲的杀意，也许是埋怨他对自己的不闻不问，即使对方后来试图和自己搞好关系，他也紧闭着心门。长大后的他是唯一能够坐上圣杯骑士位置的人，就理所应当地踏上了寻找圣杯的旅程。宛如牵着线的木偶，一切都像是被撰写好了一样，所以当他真的得到那万能的许愿机时，他竟想不出任何的愿望。可是自从来到了那个位于雪山深处的机构后，一切都不一样了：虽然自己一现世就面临窘境，虽然那里的人比生前遇到的还要恶劣，可是这里有个人，即使只是个“资质平平的魔术师”，却不放弃、不服输，成为了诸多不定因素中唯一的确定，也多亏了他，他后来才能有机会看到那么多彩的世界。  
  
不知不觉就到了欣赏夕阳最好的时间，加拉哈德轻轻叫醒立香。迷迷糊糊睁开眼的立香，第一眼就看到了灿烂的阳光迎面而来，仿佛要把他穿透一样。望向远处，天空流云溢彩，群山的脉络变得格外分明，茫茫云海好似披上了桔红色的面纱，在崇山峻岭中升腾，山与云，云与天，就这样融为了一体。  
  
被眼前景象震撼到的立香贪婪地用眼睛记录着一切，连片刻的眨眼都觉得浪费。他的双眼在夕阳的映照下熠熠发光，这让加拉哈德不禁想起了他和立香的初遇——早已被立香当作是梦遗忘掉的初遇。在荒芜的沙漠里，在世界的裂缝间，在混沌的时间中，当时还处于敌对立场的自己曾告诉过他，他的所作所为是没有胜算的，但是当时的立香毫不犹豫地反驳：只要还有战斗的人，未来就像一张白纸一样。  
  
是啊，未来是一张白纸，所以可以尽情赋予它最鲜艳的色彩。

  
  
终于还是到了回迦勒底的日子，灵子转移后的他们在宿舍门口分别。立香要例行被高层们盘问一番，他则要去圆桌骑士们的寝室找他的父亲——这是立香一直嘱咐的，叫他一定要去和兰斯洛特道谢。嘛，加拉哈德心想，虽然那个男人总是弄巧成拙，可是他和立香能成为恋人也有他的一份功劳吧。  
  
一路走回寝室的路上，加拉哈德一直收获着众人微妙的目光，玛丽·安托内瓦特看到了他还特地给了他一束白玫瑰，叫他送给立香。心里有着不好预感的加拉哈德拉住一个过路从者仔细询问才知道：从特异点回来的兰斯洛特在一解决麻烦事情后就去找老酒友崔斯坦喝酒，喝得半醉的他抱着崔斯坦的胳膊哭得像个孩子，一方面是感动于他和加拉哈德的父子关系终于前进了0.001步；另一方面就是感慨孩子长大了，到了恋爱的年纪，并且对留在特异点的加拉哈德和立香的发展做了很多少儿不宜的假设（虽然大部分都成真了）。只是没想到部分对话被背着亚瑟王前来讨酒喝的莫德雷德听见了，信以为真的莫德雷德以为自己听到了什么大新闻，便飞速去告诉了她的朋友杰基尔博士和弗兰肯斯坦，又不巧被房间里两个明明是caster却气息遮断ex的作家听见了。于是就在加拉哈德和立香在外逍遥的那几天，一本名叫《圣洁骑士和他的王子》的书风靡了整个迦勒底，据说连一向只对萝莉感兴趣的黑胡子氏都扬言要把它改成广播剧。  
  
听闻master已经回来了的兰斯洛特正站在立香的门前，他正准备以公公的心态向master送去回来后的第一声问候，可是前来开门的白发少年在看到来者后“砰”的一声摔上了门，还丢下了一句：“果然蛀虫还是去垃圾堆比较好。”  
  
“啊，今天的兰斯洛特卿也在被嫌弃着呢。”（拨琴弦


End file.
